In one embodiment of a tubular pressure accumulator, e.g., a high-pressure rail for the gasoline direct injection, seamless drawn tubes or welded tubes may be used. The welded tubes may be rolled from a semi-finished product in the shape of a belt or a sheet metal board and then welded along the longitudinal seam or welded obliquely circumferentially. After the welding procedure, the tube may be further machined as a semi-finished product at the manufacturer of the high-pressure rail, the cross holes and the ends of the tube being finished with the aid of additional processes, e.g., cutting or punching. The cross holes are, for example, used for hydraulically connecting an inlet, connecting lines, and injector cups. These bore holes may be punched and subsequently deburred. The subsequent deburring is complex, however. If the deburring is omitted for simplification and cost reasons, significant weak points remain, however, which result in the component weakening under pulsing internal pressure. If the deburring is omitted, the tube must be oversized to achieve the required component stability, which, in turn, results in higher costs, in particular higher material costs.